New Moon
by tohruhonda1
Summary: Okay we all know Inuyasha turns human during a New Moon, but what if something happened. What will Kagome do with two Inuyasha's? chapter 5 is now up
1. The Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co….

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so please be nice about it. Gomen to anyone who has written a story with an identical plot. All flames will be used to start a nice little fire to cook Inuyasha some ramen.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed as he quickly jumped out of the way. "This guy is too fast." He wasn't have the best time trying to destroy this demon, and yet it was near the new moon which made it even worse for him. He glanced to his right and saw Sango and Miroku trying to fight off the demon as well.

"Inuyasha the shard is in it's left tail!" A voice called out to him.

He nodded as he saw the demon swerve in the direction of the voice. "Kagome get out of there!" He yelled using his full demon speed to race over and grab her and Shippou just seconds before the demon hit them.

"This guy is big and fast and mean. You're not doing so well." Shippou told Inuyasha, as if he hadn't known already.

"Listen here…" He threatened but was cut off.

"Inuyasha hurry before the moon comes up." Kagome said.

The hanyou nodded as he put Kagome and the small kitsune on the safety of a tree branch and jumped down running at it. He took out Tetsusaiga and took a large swing allowing the sword to transform and cut off the demon's left tail. He saw a small sparkle of the Shikon Shard and grabbed it. Just as he did so the right tail whipped at him sending him flying followed by a bright light.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled seeing him go flying. She took out her bow and an arrow and sent it at the demon killing it. She dropped her bow and took off quickly in the direction Inuyasha went. Please be okay, she thought as she ran faster.

************************

"Kagome wait!" Sango called out to her best friend as she went to go after but Miroku stopped her. "But…"

"Tonight if a new moon. You know Inuyasha only wishes for Kagome to see him in his other form." The monk told her.

She sighed and nodded. "I hope he's okay for her sake."

************************

Kagome looked around not seeing the hanyou. "Inuyasha!"

"Oi don't be so loud!" A male voice said as the human Inuyasha stepped forwards.

Kagome quickly jumped at him wrapping her arms around him. "I was so worried you were hurt."

"Feh, you think he could do that to me?"

"But you're human and you could have gotten hurt or a lot worse."

"Kagome what are you talking about? I'm not human?" A voice from behind her said.

Kagome's eyes widened as she slowly turned around and faced Inuyasha, but he wasn't a human nor a hanyou. More along the lines of a yokai. "But how…" She asked looking from one Inuyasha to the other.

The human Inuyasha glared at his opposite as he took Kagome by her arm and moved her behind him. "Don't go near him, it's a trick by Naraku."

"How does she know to trust you?" the yokai asked.

"Because I don't ever turn into a full yokai on the new moon." The human smirked.

Kagome couldn't figure it out as a short memory came to her. Just after Inuyasha was sent flying a strange bright light showed up. "The demon!" She exclaimed out loud.

"Kagome are you okay?" the yokai asked stepping towards her.

The human took a fight stance taking out Tetsusaiga. "Don't come near her." He warned.

The yokai also took out Tetsusaiga. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Stop." Kagome said stepping between them both putting out her arms. "I think that last demon had something to do with this. When it hit you with it's right tail. Some weird light came and maybe it caused you to split instead of just becoming human. And it could be only temporary and help you with your decision." She stated.

"What decision?" Both Inuyasha asked.

"That when we complete the jewel on if you wish to be complete human or yokai. Maybe your memories will collide when you go back to normal."

"Feh why would I want to be a weak human?" the yokai asked. "I have a better chance of getting more shards this way." and protecting you as well, he thought.

A/N: Well how did you like it? Let me know if you have any suggestions on how to separate both Inuyasha's. Can't very well call them human and yokai throughout the entire story can I?


	2. Double Trouble

A/N: Wow! I didn't expect to have 15 reviews already ^_^

Arigotou to everyone: dawnsama, cammy, Yun Fei, Sammyosa92, Mikokathryn, Akitsu, Krynns_kender, Neko-Girl Lara, lilhillbillie, Dark Whispers, Katrina-chan, Kou Inu, Story Weaver, Kikumi-Chan, and kagome-chan1234567890

*hands out chocolate bars*

And thanks for everyone's opinions too especially dawnsama and Sammyosa92

Also Inuyasha would like to thank Yun Fei for the tiny flame, he would do so himself but he's busy cooking his ramen still, very slowly ^_^

Yokai Inuyasha: Inu

Human Inuyasha: Yasha

"Well human seems better then being some killer." Yasha told him.

Inu growled at him. "What did you say?"

Kagome sighed. I thought it would be great with two Inuyasha's but it's even worse, she thought to herself. "Hm… I wonder."

"What is it Kagome?" Yasha asked her.

"A way to get rid of that weakling?"

"Who are you calling a weakling?!"

"You! A weak pathetic human!"

Kagome's eyes widened and looked at the yokai. He gulped. "Kagome didn't mean..."

"Sit boy!"

*****************************

Two thuds echoed her words as the birds scattered into the sky. "Maybe he was in a tree." Shippou suggested with a small smile on his face. "Besides he probably deserved it being mean to Kagome all the time."

"True, I'm surprised she keeps coming back though." Sango said. "She said a boy from her world likes her."

"Yes, but Kagome feels responsible for breaking the jewel shard in the first place." Miroku added. "Although she does have a choice to stay in her world or even be with Kouga."

"But Inuyasha hates Kouga." Shippou said as he snooped through Kagome's pack until he found a candy bar.. "And well Kouga hates Inuyasha too."

"Should we go after them?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked in the direction where Inuyasha had flown and Kagome had ran. "No we'll give them a few more minutes."

*****************************

"Kagome that hurt." Yasha groaned as she set her bow and arrows down and went over to help him up. "I'm sorry… I didn't know it would effect you both."

"Feh well it did wench." Inu groaned as he went to get up as well without any help.

Kagome glared at him as she put her hands over Yasha's ears. "Sit boy!"

Inu hit the ground once again as Yasha stood smirking. "Serves you right."

"Don't start, Yasha."

"Yasha? My name is Inuyasha."

"Well, um.. Since there's two of you I thought it would be easier."

"Why not just call him weak." Inu suggested.

"Well you fit your name, dog."

Both boys growled at each other as Kagome stepped between them again. "Don't make me say it."

"Well, I should go." Kagome said after a minute or so of silence."

"Go where?" Unison voices asked.

"Well I always go home during the new moon, you know.. I mean you both know that. We take a break from looking for shards."

"Feh why should we? We'd be going a lot quicker now with me around. He…" Inu looked at his human side. "Can stay with the others at Kaede's."

"You think I'm going to leave you alone with Kagome?" Yasha asked angrily moving Kagome near him. "No way!"

"Inuyasha.. What happened to you?" A dull cold voice asked from near the trees.

Three heads turned and saw Kikyo standing over there surrounded by her soul catchers. Her eyes as dead to the world as ever. "Stupid demon, but it's only temporary." Inu and Yasha both told her as they shot each other glares.

Kagome's heart stopped. It was bad enough having one Inuyasha not like her because he was in love with Kikyo, but now two. She slowly backed up some carefully and quietly picking up her things. "I can help you both." She heard Kikyo tell them. She glanced back seeing both of them nearer to Kikyo. With a soft sigh she headed back to the clearing.

"This is something we have to do on our own, Kikyo." Inu told her.

"But why would you want to go back to being one again?" She asked him.

"Well…"

Yasha refused to meet Kikyo's eyes as she looked at him, instead he glanced at the ground and glanced behind him. His brown eyes widened not seeing Kagome. "You stay here with her and I'll go find Kagome." He said taken off running.

Inu nodded. "right I'll stay here and you find… find Kagome!" His yellow eyes widened. "Oh no you don't you stupid human half of mine!" He said taking off at full demon speed to find Kagome first.

Kikyo stood in shock. Both Inuyasha's had left her. For that stupid reincarnation of herself. "You can't have them both." She swore under her breath as she walked away.

*****************************

"Here comes Kagome." Shippou said smiling.

"And here comes Inuyasha." Miroku said seeing the human run towards the running Kagome.

"What did he do this time?" Sango asked angrily getting to her feet as she grabbed her boomerang ready to hit Inuyasha for making Kagome upset.

Shippou sniffed the air for a second. "Inu yokai approaching." He said as Miroku stood as well holding his staff.

"Kagome-sama look out!" The monk yelled as he saw something grab her and come towards them suddenly stopping.

"I think I won." The yokai said smirking.

Yasha was panting when he did reach. "Let her go!"

"Nice trick you tried back there. Using Kikyo as a cover."

"Kikyo…" Sango said exchanging a look with Miroku.

"Let her go you big bully." Shippou said kicking the yokai.

"Ow you little brat." He said turning around followed by three gasps.

"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked confused.

"Yes?" Both asked.

"This can not be good." Miroku said shaking his head.


	3. Talk with Kaede

"Perhaps with the demon hitting Inuyasha and it being a new moon could have set this off." Miroku said thinking. He had honestly never heard of anyone being separated into two people before. Yokai and human alike.

"Perhaps Kaede-sama might have an idea of how to put you back together." Sango suggested.

"Who said I wanted him back inside of me?" Inu asked glaring at Yasha who was sitting next to Kagome, Shippou had token the other side of her.

"We should leave now if we want to be back by nightfall." Kagome said standing up. 

Yasha nodded as he stood as well. "Let's go then." He said grabbing Kagome's yellow bag and tossed it to his counterpart who caught it and glared at him. Yasha moved in front of Kagome and hoisted her onto his back. Kiara had transformed to carry Sango, Miroku, and Shippou on her back. Inu didn't like the idea of this arrangement. "It would be faster if I carried Kagome and you can ride on Kiara."

The human shook his head. "I'm not letting you anywhere near her." He said as he started to walk. "Let's go."

"Um… Yasha perhaps Inu is um… right." Sango started to say as he stopped.

"What?!"

"It would be faster if Kagome was on his back." Miroku stated and you can ride with us."

"But…"

"Yasha it's okay." Kagome told her as she moved her legs as he dropped his arms slowly and turned to face her.

"Kagome he may be me, but you shouldn't trust him that easily. You know how I am if I don't have Tetsusaiga. I can't control the yokai blood, but he can and he could be worse then Sesshomaru.

"That's why I do trust him." She told him softly. "He is you." She said walking towards Inu who smirked and tossed the yellow back to Yasha.

"Next time don't argue with me." Inu warned Yasha as he knelt down for Kagome.

Yasha grumbled as he climbed on Kiara's back holding Kagome's bag. He had all intention in the world to keep a close eye on his yokai part.

*********************

Kaede walked outside of her hut as she saw Kiara land with Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Inuyasha on her back. "Where is Kagome?"

"With Inu." Shippou said as he jumped on the cats back.

"Inu?" The old miko asked confused.

"Inuyasha kind of split apart into yokai and human during our last battle." Miroku said as he spotted Inu and Kagome.

"Oh dear this is quite unusual." Kaede said. "Move next to each other."

"Feh." Both said.

"Just do it." Kagome said tiredly as she pushed Inu next to Yasha.

Kaede looked at both boys. There was no doubt about who they were if they were as one. She walked around them inspecting trying to figure out something. "I will need to know more about this demon."

"It has two tails and it had a shard too." Shippou said.

Kaede nodded knowing there was plenty of yokai that had two tails, like Kiara and needed to do some more research on it. "Sango if you and Miroku could describe the demon to me in detail I believe it could help."

"Feh, why not tell her what it's called?" Inu asked.

"Okay Inu what is the demon called?" Kaede asked.

"Why should I answer you old woman?"

"May I remind you who made that rosary around your neck."

"Yes, but only Kagome's voice makes it work." He said as he glanced at Kagome.

"I'm very tempted to right now Inu, but it would also affect Yasha and he's not doing anything wrong right now."

Inu shot a deadly glare to his human side who smirked. It was bad enough having that wimpy wolf and some guy named Hojo after her, but now he had his other half after her. He wasn't about to let anyone take her away.

"Kagome you looked tired, you should go in and get some rest." Kaede told her.

"But…"

"Don't worry child. We'll get the information out of Yasha. You go on and go to bed."

Kagome nodded and she stifled a yawn. "Good night."

Good nights were echoed back to her as she entered Kaede's hut and looked around. She knew she was missing something. She heard the door open and turned seeing Yasha holding her bag. "Here you go."

"Thanks Yasha." She said smiling as he nodded and got out her sleeping bag and pillow for her.

"Well.. Get some rest, you um… if you want can go home tomorrow."

She nodded. "Um.. Yasha…"

"Yes?" He asked as he turned around from heading to the door.

"You're not sleeping outside tonight are you? I mean you're human and I would feel terrible if you got a cold."

"I suppose I could sleep in here for once, it won't hurt." He said trying to block out his other half. He knew that he would be very upset finding him sleeping in the same hut as Kagome, but frankly he didn't care. She was concerned about him, not Inu. After all Inu was a full-blooded Yokai and could take care of himself.

Kagome unzipped her sleeping bag knowing Kaede didn't have that many blankets in her hut with Miroku and Sango also using some besides herself. "Come on, we can share."

His eyes widened. "Kagome…"

"Yasha it's just for tonight. You can have the pillow too if you want."

He shook his head trying his hardest to fight off his blush. "No you can keep it."

*********************

Inu felt a low growl escape his throat as he glared at the hut door. It had took a couple of minutes before he told them what type of demon it was, and while Kaede spoke he was eavesdropping on Kagome's and Yasha's conversation. It was bad enough hearing her tell that weak human side of his to sleep inside and then five words hit him the hardest. "Come on, we can share."

It took all his strength to not rush in there and kill him, but he didn't want Kagome angry with him. And he knew he had to make up his mind. He had to convince Kagome that he was better then him

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone ^_^ Can someone please tell me the name of Inuyasha's grandfather, ya know that flea dude. And let me know if Kouga should make an appearance?


	4. Waking up

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. My computer crashed and it took me forever to find the recovery disks.

A/N: Thanks for everyone who told me about Myouga

Votes for Kouga to appear Yes: 2No: 2

Yasha yawned as she woke up the next morning. He felt something warm against him and opened his eyes. Blushing he was Kagome curled up against him. Her arm was across his chest, her face was facing him. He noticed his arm was around her and pulled her a bit closer to him, only to hear a low growl.

His eyes widened as he turned and saw his other half on the other side of the hut. Sitting in Indian style and was glaring angrily at him.

Inu not wanting to be called weak for sleeping inside of the hut entered once everyone else was asleep and figured he could wake up and leave before anyone did wake up. He noticed how close Kagome was to Yasha and then his reaction when Yasha did wake up and pulled her closer. He slowly got to his feet and walked out. There was no way he could kill his other half when he was that close to Kagome, he couldn't risk her getting hurt as well.

*************************************

Kagome stirred softly as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." She heard as she looked and saw Yasha right next to her and blushed slightly. "Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Very." She said as she stretched getting up. She looked over and saw Shippou curled up next to Kiara curious why he didn't sleep with her like he usually did. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Um… ramen sounds good."

Kagome laughed softly. "I have to introduce you to some new food." She said rummaging through her bag and pulled out a pack of ramen and went outside.

"Have a nice sleep?" A cold voice asked.

Kagome jumped and saw Inu sitting on the roof. "Yes, I did."

He smirked and jumped down landing in front of her. "Hard to believe a weak human like him could keep you warm. You could have asked me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "If I wanted you to I would have asked you. God, I forgot how arrogant you are as a Yokai."

"You know you like it." He said smiling as he looked at the thing in her hand. "Ramen?" He asked licking his lips.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I have to start a fire to cook this."

"I could think of other ways to start a fire." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome could feel her face turning bright red. She turned so he wouldn't notice. "Inu just go sit in your tree until it's done."

"Feh." He said but did what she asked.


	5. Enter Kouga

Disclaimer: *glares at title* Fine I don't own Inuyasha. Happy? *goes in corner and pouts*

A/N: please read Katrina-chan's story 'Kagome's Struggle' It's really good ^_^

Kouga votes:

Yes: 4

No: 2

So yes in this chapter there will be Kouga-kun ^_^ Oh come on who doesn't love that blue-eyed wolf? Also yes in this story Kouga will know about Inuyasha turning human. I think like in 100 or something like that Kouga finds out.

Shippou came outside as he saw Kagome stirring the ramen. She looked and saw Inu looking at her like she was a piece of meat he was about to sink his teeth into. He glared at the Yokai and jumped on the Miko's shoulder. "Good morning Kagome."

"Oh good morning Shippou. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep." He said smiling at her as he looked up and saw the other exit the hut.

"That smells good Kagome-sama." Miroku told her. "Even if it is _ramen _again."

"Feh you don't like it eat something else." Two voices said.

"I only hope we find this cure and fast. For not only Kagome's sake but for our own as well." Sango whispered to the monk who nodded.

*************************************

"But I have three tests!" Kagome said angrily.

"Feh tests won't help you here." Inu told her.

"But in my world they will." She said glaring.

"Let her go. I'll go with her." Yasha said.

"You think I'm letting you go alone with her. I know what you're thinking. You go with her and I won't be able to get through. Forget it."

Yasha smirked. "Are you really that dense? I'd fit in more in her world right now then you ever would. Easier way to protect her from that Homo guy."

"His name is Hojo." The Miko said grinding her teeth.

"Same thing."

Kagome looked up from their argument. "Oh no, not now."

Yasha looked at her confused and Inu went quickly into fighting stand and went to move Kagome behind him, but something got to her instead.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hello Kouga-kun." She said sighing.

"Get away from her!" Two voices growled as Kouga turned and saw two Inuyasha's. "what's this some sort of joke?"

"No a demon changed them on the night of the New Moon. Kaede-sama is trying to find a cure."

Kouga smirked at both Inuyasha's. "Don't think that cause there's two of you it gives you a better chance of taking my woman."

"She's not yours for the taking." Yasha said.

"What do you know, you're human."

"So is she." Inu growled.

Kouga smiled at Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome. Our pups will be half-breeds but I'll love them like they were pure Yokai. Everyone will respect you and no harm will come to you ever."

"Get away from her." Inu said taking out Tetsusaiga.

Yasha took this opportunity to sneak near Kagome and lead her away quietly. "But…" She started to say.

"You don't want to be around when those two start fighting. Head towards the well Kagome, I'll meet you later okay." He said brushing a strand of her raven hair behind her ear.

"Don't let them kill each other, Yasha please." She pleaded as he nodded.

"I'll make sure of it."


	6. home at last

Kagome could feel herself blushing as she nodded and took off to the well. With one last look back not seeing anyone follow her she jumped in. "Home at last." She sighed as she glanced up and saw the roof over her head. Climbing up the ladder she lugged her backpack over the side and soon followed. Grabbing her bag she went inside. "Mamma I'm home!" She called and awaited for a reply but got none. She put her bag on the couch as headed into the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

Kagome,

Your Great Aunt Merryl is sick so your grandfather, Sota, and I went to go take care of her. We should be gone for about two weeks. I restocked the pantry with ramen for you and your friends. Take care.

Mom

"Well so much for having someone to talk to." She sighed taking out some left over dinner and went to heat it up. "Hm… I'll eat, take a nice long relaxing bath and then I'll study."

Yasha sighed as he tried his hardest to get away from the two bickering yokai. Despite the fact that one was his other half, literally, he wanted to be near Kagome.

"And what makes you think you have any claim on her?" Inu asked angrily.

"I claimed Kagome as my mate when we first met. She's smart, she's beautiful, and everything I should have in a mate."

"Well you can't go around just claiming people. What makes you think I didn't claim her for myself?"

Kouga looked at him and started laughing. "Yea right mutt-face. All you do is use her for a shard detector. When your done you toss her aside and go running to your undead-miko."

Yasha's eyes widened. Did he really do that to Kagome? He thought back to all the times and it came clearly to him. He did. He really did use her as a shard detector, not once caring for her feelings or anything. Seeing his chance he snuck away and was almost to the well.

"Yasha!"

He stopped, sighed and turned around. "What Shippou?"

"You're not bringing her back already are you? She just left."

"No, I was um.. Going to spend some time in hers that's all."

"Oh." Shippou said grinning. "You know I like you like this. You're a lot nicer then he is."

Yasha smirked. "Just remember kid it's not permanent or nothing."

"No, but it's nice while it lasts." Shippou said as he watched the human for of Inuyasha enter the well.

"Ugh, this is so hard." Kagome said holding her head in her hands trying to concentrate. She was trying so hard to concentrate on math, history, and science for their next upcoming tests which were tomorrow.

"Having problems?" A voice from her bedroom door asked.

Kagome jumped and looked. "Yasha…."

"You um.. Left the door unlocked I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. "No it's fine. I need a break."


End file.
